Beauty And The Beast
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Edward e Isabella conheceram-se pelo acaso da vida e descobriram que possuíam muito mais em comum do que imaginavam. Agora, o relacionamento real exige um novo passo que talvez o relacionamento Dom/Sub possa não permitir. Será que eles vão se encontrar e se perder?
1. Chapter 1

**Relacionamento duplo.**

**ATENÇÃO: Esta história possui cenas de sexo BDSM.**

- Senhorita Swan, o Sr. Cullen entrou em contato hoje por três vezes – minha secretária, Jéssica, falou amigavelmente. Ela me lançou um olhar compreensivo – Na última vez, ele não parecia feliz.

Claro que não estava feliz. Edward odiava ser ignorado por muito tempo. Ele realmente se esquecia que durante o horário comercial estou trabalhando, mesmo que isso não seja o suficiente para me impedir de servi-lo em seus desejos. Em alguns momentos, não era possível. Respirei fundo, massageei minhas têmporas. Eu estava cansada e ainda nem era hora do almoço. Minha enxaqueca estava tomando o melhor da minha concentração e por isso que a reunião com o primeiro cliente do dia tinha sido tão longa.

Dei umas instruções a Jessica e pedi um café. O quinto da manhã. Bem forte. Sem açúcar. Jessica balançou a cabeça hesitante. Edward tinha dado ordens expressas sobre meu consumo excessivo de cafeína. Tudo bem que era ele quem me aguentava extremamente pilhada e inquieta durante o jantar, mas esse era Edward; ele comandava tudo ao meu redor. Na minha vida. No meu universo. _Ele era o meu universo._

Edward deixou chamar por duas vezes. Conhecendo-o como conheço, sei que fez de propósito. Para não parecer tão desesperadamente angustiado com um sinal meu, porém, ele estava disponível para me atender sempre que precisasse. Essa era a primeira mensagem de repreensão. Afundei na minha cadeira e fechei os olhos.

- Isabella – disse com um tom de voz controlado. Sua falsa calma era pior que sua real ira. – Você estava praticando alguma atividade manual com lama? Piche? Cola? Algo que realmente a impeça de segurar seu bendito telefone quando preciso falar com você? – perguntou e eu não disse nada. Ele não tinha dado a ordem. – Você pode responder.

- Não, senhor.

- O que você estava fazendo? Responda-me.

- Reunião das oito horas com um cliente. – respondi honestamente.

- Ainda? Algo errado? O que houve? – perguntou suavemente. Ele estava mais calmo. – Bella, você está bem?

Agora sim tinha certeza que ele estava calmo e realmente interessado em saber minha resposta e situação.

- Não. Quer dizer, não aconteceu nada errado. Só não me sinto bem.

- O que você tem?

- Minha enxaqueca está atacando novamente – murmurei aceitando o café de Jessica. – Obrigada. Você pode me dar uns minutinhos, por favor? Não transfira ligação nenhuma.

- Tudo bem.

- Você deve ir ao médico. Tem certeza que quer continuar trabalhando nessas condições?

Edward estava me dando uma chance de decidir e medir a intensidade da minha dor.

- Vou apenas verificar uns processos e irei para casa. Se me sentir mal, ligarei imediatamente.

- Atenda seu telefone. Jantar mais tarde?

- Sim. Vejo você a noite.

Edward e eu estávamos juntos por dois anos. Recentemente fizemos uma viagem de comemoração. Estávamos precisando de uns dias fora. Quatro dias na beira da praia em Cancun comemorando nosso relacionamento e, por consequência, seu pedido de casamento. Noivado era completamente aceitável e um tremendo cala boca para meus pais, que alegavam que ele era um ótimo rapaz, mas tinham medo que estava brincando comigo. O problema em si não era essa preocupação doce e tola deles, era o inferno que nossas famílias faziam para uma oficialização.

Ele me pediu de coração, porque me ama, eu o amo, mas não temos planos de um casamento. Não sei se isso enquadra em nosso estilo de vida. Edward era meu dominante. E eu a sua submissa. Como seria a convivência como esposa e marido quando temos um relacionamento diferente dos outros? Essa questão não é um momento ou outro de diversão e perversão, essa era a nossa vida. Nunca conversamos abertamente sobre isso porque nunca considerei a possibilidade até dizer sim ao seu pedido de casamento em meio a uma praia paradisíaca e um pôr-do-sol romântico.

Ocupei-me com os processos, ou a minha mente rapidamente escorregaria para longe do trabalho. Tentei revisar o máximo que minha cabeça permitiu e antes que desse quatro horas da tarde, estava no meu carro, o potente beemer que ganhei de presente algumas semanas atrás. Edward trocava meu carro sempre que saía algum melhor, e que ele achava que eu devia ter. Esse era o meu favorito de todos. Ele costumava usar seu Volvo no dia-a-dia, mas também dirigia um R8 que chegava a uma velocidade emocionante.

Toda minha vida era montada por Edward. Isso passou a acontecer a partir do nosso primeiro mês de namoro. Quatro finais de semana foram o suficiente para decidirmos que éramos compatíveis como Dom/Sub e também como namorados. Assim que parei no portão do seu prédio, esperando o porteiro liberar minha entrada me senti imediatamente deprimida. Hoje era apenas terça-feira e deveria ir direto para meu apartamento, mas a ausência de Alice em casa me dava medo de ficar sozinha com tanta dor de cabeça. Estacionei na vaga de costume e tentei procurar as chaves nas minhas coisas.

Edward não chegaria tão cedo. Ele tinha uma reunião por volta das cinco horas e traria o jantar quando terminasse. Finais de semana eu era a sua cozinheira. Durante a semana ele se virava pela rua ou cozinhava seu próprio jantar. Nós tentávamos nos ver de segunda a sexta, mas nem sempre era possível devido ao ritmo do seu trabalho. Assim que cuidei de mim, tomei um remédio e me deitei em sua espaçosa cama, olhando para foto de cabeceira dele. O dia que nos conhecemos sexualmente. Eu estava sentada no seu colo beijando-o e eles mesmo tirou a foto.

Lembrava cada detalhe daquele dia importante.

Nosso primeiro encontro foi marcado por intermédio de seus primos, Emmett e Alice. Ela era minha amiga da faculdade que precisou de um lugar para ficar quando terminou seu relacionamento de longa data com um tremendo babaca. Rapidamente nos demos bem como colegas de quarto e decidimos ficar juntas. Ela nunca entendeu porque eu não conseguia seguir adiante com um relacionamento. Normalmente eu tinha sexo casuais insatisfatórios que me faziam sumir da vida do cara. Tudo porque tinha decidido sair do clube das submissas por nunca ter sido realmente encoleirada. Escolhida por alguém para algo além de uma cena. Talvez não deva servir para isso. Descobri essa natureza quando em meio a um encontro, transei com um dominante. Ele me mostrou como precisava ser controlada na cama. Aprender a sentir prazer. Saber comandar sem realmente vocalizar. Ter meus desejos atendidos por alguém que realmente se importa em me dar tudo na cama. Infelizmente depois de uns encontros e minha entrada para o clube, descobri que ele já tinha um submissa fixa e que nosso encontro foi puro acaso do destino.

Continuei frequentando algumas reuniões e festas locais, mas meus amigos e família estranhavam minha dificuldade de aparecer com um namorado. Meus pais chegaram a me questionar sobre minha sexualidade, querendo deixar claro que eles seriam abertos e ficariam felizes se eu escolhesse uma namorada. Claro que isso vindo deles é normal, eles são loucos de pedra. Alice, cansada de me ver em casa aos sábados, domingos e feriados, juntou-se com o grandalhão intrometido chamado Emmett e sua esposa ciumenta - que seriamente acreditava que eu queria o marido dela -, para armar um encontro com o primo distante recém-mudado a cidade que estava um pouco solitário.

Fiquei meio apreensiva. Um cara que deixa NOVA IORQUE por SEATTLE está além da minha compreensão. E como ele poderia estar sozinho vindo de uma cidade badalada? Tentei negar, mas ela já tinha armado tudo e combinado com ele. Claro que por ela, eu poderia aguentar uma noite com um estranho. Este mesmo que me deixou pegando fogo só com um olhar no momento que cruzei o restaurante ao seu encontro. Edward Cullen, o pedaço de homem mais lindo que já tinha visto na vida sorriu amigavelmente, puxou a minha cadeira e rapidamente mergulhamos em uma conversa tranquila de conhecimento.

Ele era advogado, mas não atuava como tal. Dono de uma empresa de imobiliárias mudou-se para Seattle a fim de estabelecer uma pequena crise que começou aqui. A sede da empresa era na cidade – o que Alice tinha deixado de fora – e ele se mudou em busca de abrir em novos lugares. Começando duas filiais em Chicago e outra em NY. Edward era filho único, inteligente, um pouco sério e logo de cara reconheci sinais de um controlador nato. Ele escolheu nosso jantar, o que foi um alívio. Odeio escolher o que comer. Nunca sei realmente o que quero. E estava nervosa demais para pensar em uma tolice. Também não entendo de vinhos. Ele foi doce ao escolher por mim. Talvez tenha percebido que realmente não entendo nada.

A noite foi muito boa. Conversamos bastante. Eu estava positiva com o sucesso de tudo. Despedimo-nos na promessa de um segundo encontro com o espaço de três dias. Ele me deu um beijo de boa noite bastante calmo e apreciativo, que deixou meu rosto em chamas de tanto que gostei. Alice não podia conter a alegria por ter gostado do primo dela e dançamos feito loucas pela casa quando ele mandou uma mensagem pra ela agradecendo por ter apresentado alguém bem legal. Internamente estava com um medo danado de me frustrar com ele. Se Edward não conseguisse atender minhas necessidades de submissa e nem sequer gostasse disso?

Deixei isso de lado no nosso segundo encontro. Edward e eu aprendemos alguns pratos da culinária japonesa em um restaurante perto dos nossos respectivos trabalhos. Particularmente tinha tido um dia ruim. Meu chefe na época era um psicopata doente que adorava me explorar e estava a um passo de ser processado por assédio sexual. Ele nunca tinha deixado as intenções dele claras, mas eu sabia que ele estava tentando. Ficava desconfortável com as investidas dele. Meu problema era que, além de o salário ser muito bom, o escritório estava me dando um nome como advogada.

Edward percebeu meu clima, sentou comigo em uma das mesas distantes e conversou, falou sobre como ele realmente é um idiota e poderia cuidar disso. A sensação de segurança e conforto que ele me passou em poucas palavras deixou meu coração feliz e agradecido. Mais tarde ele me fez esquecer todos esses problemas quando nos amassamos feito adolescentes no sofá do meu apartamento. Ele tinha me deixado em chamas, de calcinha molhada e precisando terrivelmente de mais quando foi embora no momento que Alice chegou.

Nos encontramos durante uma semana inteira todos os dias para almoçar, e às vezes, jantar. Todas as noites em que jantamos, eu era quem quase era comida no sofá. Minhas dúvidas sobre ele não me satisfazer na cama tinham sido deixadas completamente de lado. Senti uma pequena pontada de desapontamento. Se Edward não fosse um dominante e estava me deixando louca de desejo, talvez eu realmente não fosse uma submissa e/ou talvez nunca encontrasse um dominante para mim. Ele era a minha oportunidade de ter um relacionamento normal. De apresentar alguém que me faça feliz para a família.

Quando ele me ligou perguntando se queria passar uns dias na sua casa perto do lago, minha reação foi surtar internamente e praticamente morrer de nervosismo. Nós ficaríamos em sua casa de quinta a domingo, graças a um feriado maravilhoso, e seríamos finalmente íntimos. Por todo esse tempo tinha resistido aos seus avanços, já que éramos um casal normal, não apenas uma transa porque ambos estavam dispostos a se conhecer com promessas de um futuro compartilhado. Reuní minhas melhores roupas íntimas, tive um pequeno acesso de frustração e fiz compras e mais compras de roupas de frio novas, mas tendo a mensagem interna de que passaria mais tempo nua em uma cama do que realmente vestida explorando a floresta ao redor.

A viagem foi tranquila. Ele parecia nervoso. Isso me puxou para a realidade de que poderia ser perfeito de qualquer jeito. Edward queria estar nisso. Jantamos um delicioso ravióli que preparamos juntos, conversamos de frente a lareira sentados no tapete felpudo. Bom, eu estava sentada no seu colo, beijando-o, sentindo suas mãos explorarem meu corpo calmamente. Nós começamos as preliminares no andar de baixo e paramos em sua cama. A química foi natural. Eu não vocalizei sem a permissão dele. Ele ordenou meus movimentos. Escolheu posições. Eu obedeci. Nós nos demos bem na cama porque deixamos nossas naturezas agirem por conta própria. Foi mágico. Perfeito. Edward tinha abalado minhas estruturas. Brincou com meu prazer, empurrou meus limites, me fez gritar... E nos momentos de empolgação, estapeou minha bunda de um jeito deliciosamente doloroso que fez a minha pele arder, me levando a loucura.

No meio da noite deitamos de costas na cama olhando para o teto. O que tinha acontecido naquele quarto? Foi realmente real? Tinha sido tão maravilhoso que minha mente poderia estar me colocando a prova da minha loucura.

- Você é um Dom – murmurei sem coragem de olhá-lo.

- Você é uma submissa – disse ternamente e com uma pontada de alívio na voz.

- Sim.

- Sim para sua pergunta também.

As informações eram muitas. Ele compartilhou sua história comigo. Sua última submissa tinha sido por seis meses, mas logo ele precisou se mudar e não havia a possibilidade de trazê-la junto. Ela realmente não queria abandonar seu clube e ficou por isso mesmo. Ele já teve relacionamentos comuns antes, mas nenhum deles tinha dado certo devido a sua natureza controladora. Nenhuma mulher moderna realmente atura um homem mandão e teimoso como Edward. Alice tinha insistido no encontro logo que ele se mudou e mostrou uma foto. Ele não imaginou que nos daríamos bem, que eu fosse divertida, inteligente e bonita.

Nós conversamos o final de semana inteiro sobre nossas vidas, com esse detalhe exposto. Nenhum de nós dois ficou realmente chateado com a omissão, entendi o ponto dele assim como ele entendeu meu medo. Quatro dias repletos de sexo. Nós realmente nos demos bem na cama, na escada, no sofá, no chuveiro, no tapete, na banheira, na mesa da cozinha, em pé no corredor, no barco, no banco de trás do carro, no cobertor – durante um piquenique nudista na varanda – e em mil e outras superfícies exploradas. Decidimos elevar o relacionamento a nossas naturezas durante os finais de semana. Durante a semana seríamos o que nos conhecemos. E se o relacionamento Dom/sub não desse certo, iriamos descobrir o que fazer. E se desse, ganharia uma coleira.

Felizmente, no final do período de teste ele já tinha um belíssimo colar com a letra E trabalhada em diamantes. Ele, para minha surpresa e prova que estava disposto tentar um relacionamento duplo, primeira vez para ambos, colocou em sua pulseira a letra I, ao lado do brasão da sua família. E desde então, temos estado juntos. Edward era a minha combinação perfeita. Ele fazia tudo por mim. Cuidava o tempo todo. Dedicava seus dias para sanar minhas necessidades assim como eu dedicava meus dias para satisfazê-lo e o servir.

- Isabella... – Edward sussurrou tirando meu cabelo do rosto. – Cheguei. Você se sente melhor? – perguntou com real preocupação. – Trouxe remédios e comida.

- Consegui dormir, pelo menos. – sussurrei limpando a garganta – O que trouxe para comer?

- Frango xadrez. Seu favorito para dias assim – respondeu com um sorriso bonito e tirou a foto de perto de mim – Relembrando?

Esse era o meu namorado perfeito...

- Inevitável não relembrar da nossa primeira vez – sorri puxando-o pra mim e beijando-o do jeito que realmente merecia por ser tão bom.

- Levante-se. Está na hora de comer. – disse e rapidamente levantei da cama seguindo-o para sala. – Amanhã você tem uma consulta médica com o neurologista às nove horas. Jéssica já cancelou todos seus compromissos da manhã. Não se atrase.

Esse era o meu dominante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meu Dominante 24/7**

- Você está atrasada. – Edward disse sem nem me dar bom dia. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e rapidamente me arrependi quando ele me lançou um olhar inflamado. – Seu café está pronto. Coma enquanto ainda está quente – murmurou fazendo um sinal para mesa. Fiz um pequeno beicinho que não passou despercebido por ele, porque sorriu, e sentei à mesa, escolhendo o que comer. – Aconselho que beba seu iogurte e coma uma fruta, caso contrário, chegará atrasada na consulta médica. São sete horas, você tem duas horas para se arrumar e atravessar a cidade inteira nesse horário de pico. Não se atrase.

- Eu não vou me atrasar. – respondi calmamente pegando uma torrada e puxando o prato de ovos fritos para perto - Por que fez esse café maravilhoso se não posso comer? – perguntei observando a variedade de coisas e a mesa posta para dois. Edward sentou-se na sua cadeira e pegou o jornal sorrindo pra mim. Ele tinha feito de propósito. Querendo testar meu estômago faminto pela manhã e o compromisso cedo. _Maldito seja!_ Não vou me atrasar.

Edward tomou seu café da manhã, foi até o quarto escovar os dentes e pude observar melhor como estava impecavelmente vestido. Como sempre, claro. Nenhuma ruga. Nenhum fio fora do lugar. E eu amava deixá-lo bagunçado, com os cabelos levantados como um leão, a roupa torta e manchas de batom por todo lado e um certo volume nas calças. Sorrindo, provavelmente imaginando meus pensamentos enquanto observava, abaixou na minha altura para me dar um beijo de bom dia.

- Você se sente melhor?

- Sim. Nós podemos nos atrasar e ter uma manhã de diversão na cama? – perguntei brincando com a sua gravata, pronta para que ele dissesse sim.

- Não. Você vai ao médico. E eu vou trabalhar. – respondeu me beijando rudemente pela última vez, me deixando mole, sem ar e completamente excitada enquanto saía pela porta graciosamente. – Você vai se atrasar. Bom dia. Qualquer coisa me liga. Te amo. – gritou antes de fechar a porta e sumir de vez.

- Não vou me atrasar... – murmurei petulante e olhei para o relógio da cozinha – Merda!

Guardei todas as coisas de geladeira, lavei a louça rapidamente e deixei secando no escorredor. Pulei no chuveiro pensando na roupa que iria usar e não fiz nada além do necessário. Essa correria me fez ficar agitada e nervosa por realmente estar um pouco atrasada. Oito e meia já tinha furado alguns sinais e feito o caminho mais rápido até o consultório médico. Fiquei presa em um engarrafamento monstruoso que me fez debater se estacionaria o carro ali e fosse de metrô, mas Edward me mataria se simplesmente largasse minha bmw novíssima em qualquer estacionamento da cidade.

_Merda, merda, merda!_ Eu estava suada e branca como um fantasma quando estacionei cinco para nove e entrei correndo, sendo parada pelo segurança exigindo minha identificação. Fiquei enrolada para achar minha carteira e quando finalmente consegui chegar até o andar correto e a sala da neurologista, encontrei Edward sentado na sala de espera, com um sorriso maldito no rosto e um olhar flamejante. Eu sabia que ele tinha arquitetado tudo, sabendo que nunca conseguia ser pontual em compromisso algum da minha vida. Sexta-feira o banco de chicotadas me esperava. _Maldito seja!_

- Você está atrasada – disse levantando-se e deu um sorriso de molhar calcinhas para a recepcionista e outra mulher que aguardava.

- Não estou não. Cheguei aqui cinco para nove, mas tive um pequeno problema na minha identificação. – respondi percebendo que estava ofegante e minha respiração sumia cada passo que ele dava.

- Ah, é mesmo? Se você tivesse acordado mais cedo, tomado café na hora correta e se arrumado, teria chegado aqui perfeitamente no horário, ou antes.

- Normalmente consultório médicos possuem quinze minutos de tolerância. – sussurrei com ele parado a meio passo a minha frente.

- Eu não tenho quinze minutos de tolerância. Estou sentadinho aqui esperando você chegar para acompanhá-la em sua consulta. – sussurrou com um sorriso torto. – Nove e sete. Sete minutos de atraso. Sete chicotadas? Palmas? Sete orgasmos só meus? Sete me parece um bom número.

- Gosto mais de sete orgasmos – respondi aproximando-me lentamente e segurando a sua gravata – Se você vinha pra cá, por que não me trouxe?

- O compromisso não era meu. – respondeu petulante como sempre.

- Isabella Swan! – a recepcionista chamou – Por favor, pode me acompanhar?

Edward e eu trocamos mais um olhar e demos as mãos para entrar. Minha enxaqueca podia ser hormonal. Meu anticoncepcional podia não estar dando conta das dores e delícias que a menstruação pode trazer. E justamente o acúmulo de estresse poderia afetar essa dor. A médica simpática receitou alguns remédios e teve paciência com as constantes perguntas do meu namorado extremamente preocupado. Infelizmente ainda era quarta-feira, não estava de folga e precisava retornar ao meu escritório. Sendo minha própria chefe, não tinha muitos motivos para estar desesperada e bater ponto.

Meu gentil namorado comprou uma sala comercial no coração de Seattle para que pudesse abrir meu escritório. Meus pais tinham me dado uma quantia em dinheiro, mas não tinha sido suficiente e minhas economias estavam seriamente em risco depois que fui demitida injustamente – meu chefe era um babaca que não aceitou levar um fora – e fiquei preocupada com minha situação financeira. Edward conseguiu encontrar uma sala grande, deu-me de presente e abri meu escritório com o noivo de Alice. Jasper era um bom advogado, um excelente amigo e também estava precisando do seu espaço de trabalho. Uma parceria que por mais de um ano estava dando bem certo.

Sem Edward não teria conseguido nada disso. O apoio e incentivo que ele me dava diariamente era confortador. Jéssica também era um anjo na minha vida. Sempre cuidando para que o trabalho andasse de forma fluente e eficaz. Nós duas éramos muito parecidas para o nosso bem, isso ajudava na organização das coisas. Ela foi contratada por Edward, sabendo que, ele também tinha suas exigências sobre quem estava ao meu redor diariamente. Felizmente o dia passou bem rápido. Edward não tinha me ligado em nenhum momento. Nem mandado mensagem. Nem mandado e-mail. Nada.

- Amiga! Cheguei! – Alice invadiu a recepção do escritório com Jasper – Viemos te sequestrar para comer alguma coisa juntos e depois vamos para casa. – sorriu alegremente e abracei ambos – Você está bem? Se comportou direitinho enquanto estive fora? Adivinha? Recebemos uma ligação importante durante a viagem.

- Ela deve saber, querida. – Jasper tentou controlá-la, mas Alice parecia exultante.

- Edward encontrou uma casa para nós! Ele já deu o lance de entrada e é nossa! – gritou animada pulando de um lado ao outro – Finalmente poderemos morar juntos!

- Isso é um máximo, Alice! – disse tentando soar animada, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Você não está feliz?

- Claro que sim, sinto muito, estou com uma enxaqueca horrorosa – murmurei encolhendo os ombros – Edward não me contou. Ele odeia estragar a surpresa dos outros.

Tentei empurrar o sentimento de magoa que minha melhor amiga estava se mudando e o meu namorado tivesse se empenhado em ajudar isso. Sabia que Alice não viveria comigo para sempre, mas, isso estava causando uma dor no coração enorme. Viver sozinha naquele apartamento já estava me deixando deprimida. Quem iria cozinhar pra mim e me acordar na hora certa? E também tentei não ficar chateada com Edward, que dormiu comigo e não me falou essa maldita informação, para pelo menos, me preparar enquanto recebia esta notícia.

- Oh, de novo amiga? Vamos comer uma deliciosa comida japonesa em comemoração e vamos para casa. Edward me mata se não cuidar bem de você. Rosalie e Emmett também estarão vindo. – disse com um sorriso compreensível.

- Vou tomar um remédio e ficar bem. – sorri pegando minha bolsa e casaco – Encontro vocês lá. Me esperem para pedir. – disse indo na direção contrária do estacionamento.

No meio do caminho, Edward me ligou.

- Alice me convidou para um jantar comemorativo, presumo que saiba o motivo. – disse normalmente. Ele não estava querendo me dizer nada. Apenas consultando se estava bem com o jantar.

- Sim. Eu sei. – murmurei secamente.

- Isabella?

- Estou dirigindo, Amo. – respondi ironicamente. Edward odiava que o chamasse de Amo. Era apenas Mestre ou Senhor, na maior parte do tempo algo como bem, baby e amor.

- Encontro você lá ou está dirigindo para casa?

- Você me quer lá? – rebati irritada e acabei freando bruscamente. – Merda.

- Vejo você lá, Isabella.

Irritada, dirigi o resto do caminho bem lentamente para tentar controlar toda minha frustração e ciúme. Era isso. Alice estava indo embora ser feliz com Jasper e eu estava com ciúmes, porque ela não estaria mais comigo. Sempre detestei morar sozinha. E agora, era isso. Estacionei na última vaga do restaurante e só entrei depois de quinze minutos sozinha no carro, ajeitando minha aparência, retocando minha maquiagem e perfume. Todos estavam lá, é claro. A mesa mais bonita porque realmente amava-os. E claro, porque Edward estava ali.

- Você dirigiu como uma lesma, Bella! – Alice reclamou assim que sentei – Parou em algum lugar?

- Desculpe, Alice.

- Ah, esqueci que está com enxaqueca. Fui uma péssima amiga, deveria ter me oferecido para dirigir seu carro. Desculpe. – disse preocupada e sufoquei um gemido. Eu não estava com dor, agora, Edward estava me olhando com bastante interesse.

- Está tudo bem. Estou ótima. – retruquei desviando o olhar para Rosalie e Emmett – Oi vocês.

- Bella, você foi ao médico verificar isso? – Rosalie perguntou com real preocupação – Se quiser, posso ir com você.

- Oh, sim. Fui hoje cedo com Edward. Já comprei os remédios, mas o efeito não deve ser rápido. – respondi agradecida – Estou com fome, vamos pedir?

- Oi para você também. – Edward sussurrou e senti seus dedos se enrolarem no meu ombro, subindo para meu pescoço e ele, discretamente, segurou meu cabelo me obrigando a olhá-lo, já que estava evitando isso. – Não desvie o olhar do meu. – ordenou baixinho e senti meu corpo tremer. – Por que foram necessários quinze minutos no carro? Por que da sua resposta atravessada?

- Não estou me sentindo bem. Não é minha cabeça que dói, é o meu humor que está dando chicotadas para todo lado. – respondi o mais honesta que pude. – Também estou com fome.

- Você quer conversar?

- Mais tarde?

- Tudo bem. – sorriu timidamente e me deu um beijo, liberando meu cabelo. – Quero que fique bem e feliz.

- Se continuar me beijando, eu vou.

- Ei você dois, parem de roubar a glória da minha noite! – Alice jogou um hashi entre nós dois e bateu na nuca do rapaz sentada a outra mesa – Ops, desculpe! – gritou com um sorriso bonito que deixava qualquer um afetado – Bom, agora que os pombinhos desgrudaram, posso voltar a contar meus planos? Temos uma casa, vamos nos mudar o mais rápido possível, até porque em breve o contrato do apartamento vence e talvez Bella aproveite e também se mude para casa do meu primo.

Engasguei com a minha própria saliva na mesma hora.

- Alice! Não força! – ouvi Rosalie sussurrar.

- Isabella, respire fundo. – Edward meio que ordenou. Ele sabia que estava tendo uma crise.

- O quê? Eles vão casar!

- Apenas vamos pedir nossa comida, por favor. – pedi suavemente chutando a canela de Alice por debaixo da mesa. – Estou realmente faminta.

Alice e Rosalie eram boas amigas que adoram se meter no meu relacionamento. As duas achavam inadmissível que Edward não me deixasse fazer alguma coisa ou que controlasse meus momentos. Ambas não tinham ideia que isso era absolutamente normal no nosso cotidiano e estilo de vida. Escolhi Edward para cuidar de mim com coisas que não consigo ou me importo de fazer. E o amo. Submissão não é apenas sexo. Submissão é ter alguém que saiba gerir pessoas codependente como eu sou. Minha personalidade é assim: Não sei fazer nada sozinha. Rosalie e Alice eram mulheres independentes e cheias de ideias que desafiavam seus relacionamentos diariamente.

Tentei imaginar Emmett como um submisso, ajoelhado ao lado de uma Rosalie dominante e a imagem me provocou um riso, que me fez pulverizar meu refrigerante. Edward tomou um susto e tentou, inutilmente, me secar, mas não conseguia parar de rir. Alice estava me olhando como se tivesse duas cabeças e pedi desculpas para ir ao banheiro limpar a minha mente. Entrei no opulento banheiro e molhei minha nuca, meus pulsos e ouvi alguém entrar no banheiro e fechar. Eu sabia que era Edward.

- Eu odeio não poder controlar seus pensamentos. – murmurou tirando sua gravata lentamente. Parei o que estava fazendo para observá-lo pelo espelho – Odeio que você esteja pensando em algo engraçado e não dividindo comigo. Odeio mais ainda estar terrivelmente excitado com você e essa saia apertada desde que te vi chegar esta manhã – resmungou amarrando meus pulsos nas minhas costas.

Edward levantou minha saia e abaixou minha calcinha, ficando de joelhos atrás de mim. Levantei um pé e depois o outro enquanto ele deliciosamente mordia as bochechas da minha bunda e subia com as mãos pelas minhas pernas, massageando pontos específicos. Eu já estava tremendo de excitação. Levantando-se, levou sua mão entre minhas pernas.

- Isso vai ser rápido. Realmente não me importo se você não gozar.

Ele sabia que dizendo isso era um combustível para que gozasse loucamente. Edward nunca era um egoísta na cama, mesmo que estivesse me punindo.

Uma rapidinha no banheiro do restaurante era tudo que precisava para me deixar calma e menos preocupada com o fato que Alice iria me deixar sozinha. Edward tinha conseguido afastar meus pensamentos sobre isso durante todo jantar. Tudo que realmente queria era chegar em sua casa, ficar nua e esperar que ele cumprisse a promessa de me amarrar na cama e continuar a noite. E se me comportasse bem, poderia gozar, caso contrário, ganharia palmadas. No final das contas o resultado era o mesmo: Eu ficaria terrivelmente feliz e saciada.

Comi pressionando minhas pernas juntas e controlando minha voz aguda, que denunciariam minha agitação e excitação. Edward estava deliciado. Com um sorriso no rosto, conversando calmamente, provocando novos assuntos e demorando ainda mais. No fim de tudo, minhas pernas estavam tremendos e doloridas de tanta força que fiz e me contorci levemente no lugar em busca de alivio.

- Pronta para ir pra casa, meu amor? – Edward perguntou no meu ouvido com a voz escorrendo sexo.

- Oh, sim. Por favor. – suspirei.

- Direto para o quarto de jogos. Mudei de idéia. Nós vamos jogar.

Namorar seu dominante era isso. Não tinha dia para novos jogos. Algumas regras eram quebradas – somente por ele, claro – e em plena quarta-feira não tinha ideia do que estava planejando. E eu esperava que fosse algo bom, como sempre era.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ele sempre cuida de tudo.**

- Tire sua roupa, sente-se no sofá e aguarde novas instruções - Edward sussurrou beijando meu pescoço e depois o ombro. Tremi por antecipação. Dois anos juntos. Ele sempre tinha uma novidade memorável. - Não fique nervosa, bebê. Nós só estamos começando...

Edward saiu da sala, provavelmente para abrir o quarto de jogos e obedeci, tirando todas as minhas roupas, sentando-me no sofá e repousando a mão no encosto lateral, para que pudesse me apoiar. Essa semana usei o colar o tempo inteiro. Tinha dias – de segunda a sexta ou até mesmo sábado – que tirava quando não cabia ao evento ou situação. Quando íamos brigar, eu tirava. No dia que ele me pediu em casamento também estava sem. Edward também era meu namorado e me dava liberdade em dizer não em algumas coisas. Era uma linha tênue muito perigosa, porque mesmo sem sua marca em mim, ainda era cem por cento submissa dele.

Minha respiração e o tique do relógio eram os únicos sons que tinham na sala. Isso me deixava um pouco nervosa e autoconsciente. Um familiar formigamento na nuca e as orelhas quentes denunciaram a presença de Edward na sala. Ele devia estar em pé atrás de mim apenas me observando. Ouvi passos calculados na minha direção e suas mãos pousaram em meus ombros e desceram pelos meus braços até minhas mãos, sua respiração quente no meu pescoço enviou uma onda de arrepios por todo meu corpo. Meus seios automaticamente ficaram em alerta. Ele passou o nariz pela minha pele aquecida até meu ouvido e delicadamente raspou os dentes em meu lóbulo, brincando com meu pequeno brinco de pérolas.

Resisti a vontade de fechar minhas pernas, cruzá-las e ter um pouco de fricção. Ele não tinha mandado fazer nada além de sentar – no qual sabia muito bem a posição correta – e esperar. A verdade era que todo esse silêncio carregado de tanto desejo me deixava excitada, a borda de soltar um gemido. Ele não tinha dado instruções. Esperava ansiosamente que permitisse que vocalizasse. Por mais que fosse gostoso brincar de muda, de vez em quando, quando tinha muita vontade de gritar, e hoje precisava extravasar todas as minhas frustrações nisso. No sexo. Em nosso jogo.

Delicadamente Edward tirou meus cabelos do seu caminho e continuou seu ataque de beijos pelo meu pescoço. Ele não dizia nada com palavras. Só me transmitia a mensagem que me queria através desses pequenos beijinhos e mordidas.

- Levante-se – sussurrou e reunindo força em minhas pernas trêmulas, fiquei de pé de costas para ele. – Venha comigo. – Virei-me e ele estava com a mão esticada na minha direção – Você é linda. Absolutamente maravilhosa – murmurou com o olhar selvagem passando por todo meu corpo. Meu ventre seu contraiu com essa admissão.

Edward me puxou com cuidado para a nossa sala de jogos. Eu amava este quarto, não só por todas as coisas deliciosas que fazíamos ali dentro, mas por ser um espaço íntimo que ninguém entrava nem mesmo para limpar. Quem cuidava de cada item ali dentro eramos nós dois. A parede era branca com vinho, uma cama bem no centro, o banco de chicotadas do lado e outros brinquedos espalhados. Ele me levou até o banco de chicotadas e fez com que deitasse meu torso e ajoelhasse no apoio. Tinha uma relação de amor de ódio com esse banco, enquanto amava as chicotadas sexuais aqui, odiava profundamente as de punições. Edward já tinha me punido umas duas vezes, ambas porque não estava no clima e acabei desobedecendo involuntariamente. Nós dois não ficamos bem com isso, mas ele ficou pior. Como dominante, não deixou escapar absolutamente nada, mas como namorado, ele passou semanas lambendo o chão que estava pisando. Se fosse somente sua submissa, ele não sentiria tanto. Entendo que na sua mente, seja muito difícil bater para punir alguém que ele ama.

- Apenas cinco para aquecimento – sussurrou beijando toda minha espinha e apertando as bochechas da minha bunda ao mesmo tempo e bem rudemente. – Você é muito gostosa.

Existiam vários grupos dentro do nosso estilo de vida. Edward apesar de ser um dominante, controlador nato, organizado e extremamente mandão, ele não era tendencioso a espancamentos, bater por bater e sentir prazer com o meu sofrimento. Claro que existia uma linha tênue entre dor e prazer, mas isso precisa ser explorado abertamente. Nós não brincamos com jogos de ar, fogo ou com cortes. Ele era do conselho e seriamente abominava isso, então, em nosso grupo só eram aceitas pessoas que não praticavam isso. Afinal de contas, éramos um apoiando o outro.

Assim como tinham grupos, também tinham diversos tipos de chicotadas eróticas que podiam levar qualquer mulher ao delírio, até aquelas que não gostam. Edward pegou o chicote de couro marrom que era todo liso com algumas franjinhas na ponta. Ele mostrou-me, me fez beijá-lo e desceu a pontinha por todo meu corpo e bateu, sem aviso prévio, abaixo da minha bunda, bem no começo da minha coxa. Saltei e deixei escapar um gemido. Mordi os lábios nervosa e esperei.

- Você é livre para vocalizar o quanto quiser – murmurou beijando meu rosto rapidamente. – Amo você.

As quatro chicotadas restantes deixaram a pele da minha bunda pinicando e meu corpo todo pegando fogo, absolutamente ardendo por mais. Edward amarrou minhas mãos nas costas e vendou-me. Agora eu estava _absolutamente_ a mercê dele e totalmente livre para gemer - e falar as palavras de segurança. Ele colocou algo acolchoado, provavelmente uma almofada, abaixo dos meus joelhos para ficar confortável. Beijando todo meu corpo, ele ficou atrás de mim e derramou pelas minhas costas algo gelado que, sobre o seu toque, ficou quente. Suas hábeis mãos massagearam todos os pontos e zonas erógenas do meu corpo, me deixando mole, molhada e terrivelmente bem perto de chegar a borda.

Edward me instruiu para deitar no centro da cama e continuou, soltando minhas mãos e amarrando acima da minha cabeça. Sua massagem nos meus seios foi o suficiente para me fazer gozar. Ele sabia que isso me levaria ao limite. Sempre fui muito sensível com toques. Sorrindo, tirou a minha venda alegando que queria que eu visse tudo. Enrolando minhas pernas em sua cintura, entrou em mim em um só golpe. Meus olhos se reviraram e acho que vi estrelas. Segurando minhas mãos amarradas, manteve um ritmo alucinante de estocadas, deitado sobre meu corpo parcialmente e olhando nos meus olhos, transmitindo tudo que sentia. Amor, desejo, paixão, raiva e frustração. Era opressor.

Meu coração estava esmagado com todas essas informações. Era muito para processar. Flexionei meus joelhos para deixa-lo vir mais fundo e ondulei meu quadril. Ele nunca durava muito tempo quando fazia isso e pelo fato de deixá-lo vulnerável, meu ego ganhava uma massagem ao vê-lo gozar profundamente por mim. Ficamos abraçados juntos por um momento longo e ele resolveu que era hora de dormir. Saímos do quarto de jogos, trancamos a porta e deixamos Edward e Isabella lá dentro, agora era só baby e querida. Tomamos banho juntos e comemos um sanduíche na cozinha. Ele estava estranhamente quieto e pensativo, não forcei a barra porque estava cansada demais para conversas profundas.

- Bella? – Edward chamou-me calmamente – Por que você não vem morar comigo? Acho que agora é uma boa hora, não acha?

Fiquei quieta, olhando-o por um momento e pensando exatamente no que responder. Uma coisa é dormir aqui várias noites e fugir para o conforto da minha casa quando preciso ficar sozinha. Edward interpretou da sua forma o meu silêncio e saiu da cozinha, me deixando sozinha. Não queria brigar, mas também não queria dizer que não queria morar com ele agora. Também sei o quanto ele odeia não ser respondido e que além de bravo, estava magoado. Segui-o para o quarto e ignorei sua resistência, deitei do seu lado, descruzei seus braços e me aninhei ali.

- Eu te amo muito, Edward – sussurrei fechando os olhos para não chorar.

Estava muito cansada para não dormir e relaxei totalmente quando ele me abraçou de volta e beijou meus lábios. Acordei desorientada e sozinha na cama. Era tarde. Não ouvi meu celular despertar, mas também não tinha nenhum compromisso essa manhã no trabalho. Andei ao redor do apartamento para constatar que estava sozinha, sem nenhum bilhete, mensagem no celular ou café da manhã pronto, como ele geralmente deixava. Emburrada, arrumei-me rapidamente e saí, parando para comer no caminho e cheguei no escritório, ligando para o celular dele e indo imediatamente para caixa postal.

Assim que desliguei, minha mãe me ligou extremamente arrasada porque meu pai tinha tido um ataque cardíaco e precisava de mim. Meu chão parecia tremer sobre meus pés ou era eu quem estava tremendo. Meus olhos automaticamente encheram-se de lágrimas de preocupação. Nessas horas eu precisava terrivelmente de Edward e ele continuava não me atendendo. Mudei a ligação para sua secretária.

- Bom dia Maggie, tudo bem? – perguntei a secretária de Edward. Ela era uma senhora adorável. – Dia agitado por aí?

- Não muito. Só as correrias normais – respondeu calmamente. Sem querer, soltei um suspiro choroso porque ele estava literalmente me ignorando. – Bella, está tudo bem com você?

- Edward está muito ocupado?

- No momento, apenas no escritório. Quer que transfira a ligação?

- Não. Está tudo bem. Falo com ele mais tarde.

Jéssica não estava em sua mesa, Jasper também não e muito menos sua secretária. Saí do escritório com a nota mental de ligar pelo menos para Alice, mas tudo que queria era chegar em Forks o mais rápido possível. Charlie tinha a tendência de ser selvagem e alegre, o problema era que literalmente não possuía um hábito de alimentação saudável. Peixe frito, churrasco, pizzas e as comidas pesadas que minha mãe tinha o costume de fazer. Edward continuou sem me atender e o telefone de Alice acusou estar fora da área de cobertura. A essa altura do campeonato, já estava saindo de Seattle e caindo na estrada em direção a Forks. Todo trecho me deixava sem cobertura e até cogitei parar, porém, o quanto mais pensava que minha mãe estava sozinha com meu pai, mais fundo pisava em direção a pequena cidade que fui criada. Meu coração estava apertado. Era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo e por isso deixei as lágrimas fluírem por todo caminho.

Duas horas e quarenta minutos mais tarde, estacionei em frente ao hospital singelo da cidade. Literalmente bati meu recorde de velocidade. A recepcionista, mesma de sempre, me levou onde minha mãe estava sem que perguntasse algo. Renée, com seu uniforme escolar, estava andando de um lado ao outro, nervosa, sussurrando algumas palavras para si mesma. Rezando.

- Oh, minha filha! – Renée jogou os braços em mim e me apertou. – Ele passou mal no trabalho, Harry estava com ele. Se estressou com uns vândalos da reserva e não resistiu. Fiquei tão nervosa, os médicos estão com ele fazendo uma bateria de exames e não descartam a possibilidade de um cateterismo cardíaco.

- Mamãe, fiquei tão nervosa. Vim o mais rápido que pude – sussurrei abraçando-a novamente. – Papai é forte, ele vai ficar bem.

- Cadê Edward?

- Não consegui falar com ele, simplesmente peguei o carro e vim.

- Nervosa desse jeito? E provavelmente veio correndo. Você queria sofrer algum acidente, menina? – Renée brigou comigo segurando-me pelos ombros. – Imaginei que ele viesse com você. Edward é mais controlado.

E mimado também. Resolvi que não falaria que ele não estava me atendendo porque não respondi a excelência graça dele sobre morarmos juntos. Ela iria questionar e cavar mais afundo e minha cabeça não estava no clima para sermões maternais. Demorou uma eternidade todos os exames de Charlie e alguns precisaram ser adiados devido a forte chuva na cidade que ficou sem luz. Agora mesmo que nunca iria conseguir falar com Edward. Só uma pessoa poderia dormir com meu pai e esta seria minha mãe. Fui em sua casa rapidamente pegar algumas roupas para ambos e retornei para hospital.

Meu pai estava abatido, dormindo. Os médicos conversaram conosco, mostraram um eletrocardiograma e provavelmente fariam o cateterismo assim que possível. Ele ficaria internado ainda sem previsão de alta. O telefone dos meus pais não ligava para celular, liguei para todos os números residenciais que tinha. Até mesmo para Esme e o do consultório de Carlisle. Pela hora, Esme deveria estar em casa, mas hoje não era meu dia. Carlisle na parte da tarde dificilmente atendia, ele fazia cirurgias ou tratava de assuntos internos do hospital. Liguei para a recepção do Seattle Grace, mas até localizá-lo, minha ligação caiu. Ótimo.

Desisti de tentar e andei pela casa em busca de um sinal da internet. Tentei enviar diversas mensagens pelo whattsap, mas nenhuma delas realmente ia. Todas as sms que enviei não obtive resposta de um envio. Ansiosa, nervosa e preocupada, comi uma lasanha que encontrei na geladeira ainda intacta. Devia ser o jantar de hoje.

Meu quarto antigo me trouxe memórias melancólicas. Todas as minhas fotos do colegial, amigos que precisava reencontrar, diários e roupas. Minha mãe ainda mantinha algumas coisas, acho que por pura saudade. Tomei um banho e agradeci por sempre ter uma bolsa com roupas limpas na mala do carro. Nunca sabia o que Edward podia querer aprontar em uma noite e me levar para passar um tempo em um hotel fora da cidade.

Fiquei literalmente com raiva do meu telefone e joguei em um canto do quarto antes de deitar na cama. Pensei em pesquisar na internet e ler melhor sobre esse exame invasivo que fariam no meu pai, quais eram os riscos, a recuperação e tudo mais. Só não parava de chover, a internet não conectava, meu telefone não tinha sinal e televisão muito menos. E meus pais ainda tinham coragem de reclamar porque nunca mais queria voltar a morar aqui. Era um suicídio tecnológico.

Nem o gps do carro ligava a televisão ou conseguia me dar alguma informação sobre a rota da chuva. Edward gastou uma nota com essa porcaria de última geração que não resistia a uma tempestade de nuvens densas e baixas. Entrei em casa correndo novamente, a neblina do lado de fora era assustadora.

Eu precisava tanto de Edward aqui que nem sabia por onde começar a ficar desesperada. Pensei em ir no vizinho pedir para usar o telefone, mas além de estar tarde, a chuva me deixaria ensopada e essa era a única roupa limpa de ficar em casa. Não tinha ideia do que fazer. Edward realmente era bom em manter a calma, o controle e conseguir pensar em situações assim. Meu pai nunca tinha realmente passado mal e o fato de pensar que qualquer coisa poderia me fazer perdê-lo era aterrorizante. Uma batida na porta no meio da madrugada me deixou assustada, mas a curiosidade me levou a espiar o olho mágico.

- Ah graças a Deus, Edward! – sussurrei jogando meus braços ao seu redor – Estava com tanto medo!

- Oh meu amor, me perdoa, por favor. – murmurou beijando-me repetidas vezes – Sinto muito não te atender pela primeira vez, as outras realmente me ocupei e não vi o celular acender. Depois as ligações iam para caixa postal. Fiquei te procurando até que você usou seu cartão de débito aqui no hospital.

- Tentei avisar. Você realmente ficou de beicinho comigo hoje.

- Me perdoa, desculpe, estava chateado por ontem, mas agora não é momento.

- Esse lugar é um terror! Edward, não tem sinal! Liguei até para seus pais, daqui a pouco eles ficam preocupados – murmurei em sua roupa. – Não sei o que fazer – sussurrei olhando em seus olhos – Charlie precisa de um cateterismo cardíaco, vai ser pago em particular, mas não entendo nada. Estou preocupada, nervosa e ansiosa.

Edward colocou o dedo na minha boca me silenciando.

- Estou aqui agora e vou cuidar de tudo. Pare de se preocupar.

Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seus planos. Meus planos. Mesmo teto.**

Edward resolveu todas as coisas pendentes somente em uma manhã. O cateterismo cardíaco do meu pai revelou que ele precisaria fazer uma Angioplastia Coronariana e o hospital de Forks não fazia esse procedimento. Rapidamente ele organizou uma transferência para um dos melhores hospitais de tratamento cardíaco de Seattle e então, fomos todos para a cidade ao mesmo tempo. Meu apartamento não tinha suporte e sequer um quarto de hospedes para acolher minha mãe. Esme chegou a oferecer sua casa, mas Edward foi irredutível nesse ponto. Ele queria que o apartamento servisse de descanso, o que me obrigaria a ficar lá também. Ou seja, mais um motivo que ele estava tentando sinalizar que deveríamos morar juntos. Ótimo. Como se precisasse pensar nisso agora.

Enquanto Charlie estava apenas em seu tratamento clínico, Renée escolheu dormir pelo menos uma noite em casa por não estar aguentando mais a rotina de hospital. Precisava recarregar as energias do seu corpo para ficar com ele por dois dias seguidos e contando que o quadro cardíaco não evoluísse para uma cirurgia. Depois que dei toda assistência necessária para minha mãe se instalar calmamente no quarto de hospedes, literalmente me arrastei até a cama de Edward e me joguei ali. Precisava levantar para fazer o jantar, daqui a pouco todos nós estaríamos com fome e não faria a desfeita em pedir algo. Edward surtaria se minha mãe comesse comida encomendada em sua casa. Ele provavelmente faria questão de cozinhar.

- Cansada? – Edward perguntou entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. Apenas balancei a cabeça em resposta – Sente-se. Quero falar com você. – pediu nenhum pouco gentil, mas também não foi grosseiro e obedeci, ajeitando-me na posição correta – Espere aqui.

O observei entrar no banheiro e tirar sua roupa. Minha visão estava meio turva pelo sono, mas não consegui não prestar atenção nos seus movimentos sexys de abrir o botão da sua camisa, tirar lentamente sua roupa, ficando apenas de cueca. Ele meio que encostou a porta e aproveitei para fechar os olhos e cochilar um pouco. Meu corpo estava implorando descanso dessa maratona alucinante.

- Sem cochilar, Isabella. Tire a sua roupa – disse e levantei para tirar meu vestido. Edward devia querer fazer algo muito bom, que não envolvia sexo, porque ele sabia que dormiria antes de começar a fazer qualquer coisa. Peguei sua mão e segui para o banheiro e suspirei quando vi a banheira cheia e aquecida. – Entre. Sente-se. – pediu entrando na banheira e esticando a mão em minha direção.

Eu não tinha palavras para expressar a massagem maravilhosa que ele estava fazendo e a água quente contribuía para tirar toda tensão. Relaxei contra seus braços, deitando sobre seu peito. Eu amava que este homem bendito entendia todas as minhas necessidades. Ele era absolutamente perfeito.

- Eu posso cuidar de você... Transformar nossos dois mundos em um só. Você disse sim, Isabella. Nós vamos casar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Pare de empurrar o inevitável e venha viver comigo.

- Edward... – suspirei apertando suas coxas.

- Não vai mudar nada, Bella. A diferença é que você não vai embora no domingo a noite... – murmurou beijando meu ombro – Pensa nisso com carinho. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo... Nunca pense o contrário que isso. Eu só tenho um pouco de medo. – sussurrei sem olhá-lo – Eu não consigo dizer...

- Sei que não. Vou respeitar seus limites. Só me diga quando estiver pronta, eu preciso ouvir isso de você.

No fundo, eu sabia que Edward não ia parar até que me obrigasse a dizer. Nem que me arrastasse para o banco das chicotadas e ouvisse o que queria. Fechei meus olhos sentindo uma súbita necessidade de chorar, mas engoli isso porque não era o momento. Distraí meus pensamentos na cozinha, enquanto preparávamos o jantar juntos e em silêncio. Volte e meia ele tocava em mim, o que me fazia sorrir feito uma adolescente idiota e apaixonada. Isso seria algo da nossa rotina. Será que eu faria tudo direito? Eu seria uma boa esposa? Preparamos salada, grelhamos bifes, montamos a mesa e Renée saiu do quarto parecendo mais descansada.

- Que maravilhoso! Não era para ter tanto trabalho, uma pizza, um chá com biscoitos estava ótimo. Vocês dois estão cansados.

- Nada disso, Renée. Você só veio a minha casa uma vez, jamais faria comer algo não preparado especialmente – Edward respondeu puxando uma cadeira e minha mãe suspirou, me dando um olhar "ele é maravilhoso". Revirei os olhos internamente e ri. Edward e seus encantos. Ficava afetadíssima com ele até hoje. – Meu amor – sussurrou puxando a minha cadeira e me deu um beijo.

Nós comemos conversando nada muito complicado, minha mente com sono e meu estômago faminto não me deixaram interagir muito. Edward lavou a louça e secou sozinho enquanto me preparava para dormir, vestindo uma camisola de seda que roçava na minha pele como um carinho. Ajeitei a cama dele para dormir e vi que ele entrou e fechou a porta, mas não parei para prestar atenção, porém, o espertinho parou atrás de mim e me abraçou.

- Eu prefiro que você tire essa camisola. – sussurrou beijando meu pescoço – Não vou conseguir dormir como um menino comportado.

- Então não se comporte. Só me deixe dormir um pouco. – sussurrei virando-me de frente e beijando seus lábios. Maldito seja, eu estava apenas dizendo que ele deveria me acordar e fazer sexo comigo porque precisava disso. Sentia falta. – Vamos descansar, amanhã será um longo dia.

- Você precisa relaxar... – murmurou me cobrindo e quase revirei os olhos. Como se fosse fácil ser dona do controle. Era por isso que precisava dele. Ele é o meu controle.

No meio da noite, Edward me acordou e teve seu caminho comigo de forma deliciosa e até mesmo amorosa. Parecia que os pedaços soltos faziam sentido e pela manhã, era outra pessoa. Bem humorada e completamente disposta. Ele escolheu levar-nos para tomar café em um lugar quentinho e confortável, querendo mimar um pouco minha mãe que amanheceu chorosa e preocupada. Hoje ele parecia mais bonito que ontem. Achava isso todas as manhãs que acordava ao seu lado. Depois do café, ele precisaria seguir para o trabalho e eu levaria minha mãe para ficar com Charlie.

- Quero que me ligue imediatamente se precisar de algo – sussurrou me puxando pelo meu terninho – Principalmente se algo precisar ser pago. – disse beijando meu rosto. – Talvez seja hora de abrirmos uma conta conjunta, vai facilitar muitas coisas em uma emergência.

- Eu gosto quando você faz todas essas coisas por mim. – disse contra seus lábios – Eu te amo. Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

- Nada mais que meu dever. Farei isso todos os dias da minha vida.

Enquanto dirigia para o hospital, percebi que minha mãe estava me fitando sem nem sequer se importar em disfarçar. Ainda era falta de educação encarar pessoas, ela mesma me ensinou isso. Olhei-a rapidamente e sorri.

- Que foi, mãe?

- Conte-me o que está acontecendo com você.

- Como assim?

- O que está apertando seu coração? Eu sou sua mãe, Isabella. Conheço seu olhar e seus sorrisos. Você esteve dentro de mim, não adianta mentir.

- Edward e eu estamos pensando em morar juntos. – sussurrei focando minha atenção no trânsito.

- Achei que vocês estavam demorando demais. – respondeu com um sorriso – E então?

- Estou com medo. Edward sequer tem ideia de que até hoje eu vi poucas coisas do casamento – murmurei envergonhada.

- Isso eu também percebi. Você não o ama?

Fiquei ofendida com sua pergunta.

- Claro que sim!

- E o que esse medo está dizendo?

- Se eu não for boa esposa? Se não for boa para ele no dia-a-dia? Se as coisas mudarem entre a gente? Se perdermos a magia e a paixão?

- Filha, não existe receita para todas essas coisas. Elas precisam ser vividas e consertadas diariamente. Agradeço a Deus pela vida de Edward. Ele cuida muito bem de você, te dá carinho e segurança. Tudo que esse homem faz por você é maravilhoso e sei que nenhum outro faria. Você deveria se mudar e conhecer a real mecânica do relacionamento – murmurou pegando em minha mão – Dá uma chance a ele?

Minha mãe tinha razão. Eu enfrentava um banco de chicotadas por amor a ele e seu prazer, mas não podia enfrentar viver sobre o mesmo teto. Fui obrigada a deixar essa linha de pensamento de lado por um momento e fui conversar com os médicos sobre Charlie. Edward era um maldito santo, ele estava bancando tudo sem nem me consultar. Tentei não ficar ofendida porque ele não fez por mal, era da sua natureza me cercar financeiramente para que eu não precisasse me preocupar. Eu queria poder fazer isso pelo meu pai, mas no fim das contas, não deixava de ser eu mesma. Se nós casássemos, ele já havia deixado claro que compartilharíamos tudo que temos. Ele tem muito mais, claro, só que isso nunca me incomodou e não seria agora.

Charlie estava bem no meu ponto de vista, ele foi capaz de pedir um bife a enfermeira. Eu quase bati nele. Li o jornal e o atualizei sobre jogos, ele falou um pouco com seu substituto em Forks e vimos alguns jogos. Por volta da hora do almoço não pude permanecer mais. Os horários das visitas aqui eram diferentes e só poderia retornar amanhã pela manhã após o procedimento. Renée ficaria como acompanhante e sem mais nada para fazer além de trabalhar, decidi que poderia me atrasar mais um pouco e fazer uma visita surpresa a Edward.

- Ele não está de bom humor – Maggie sussurrou quando me viu passar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei calmamente.

- Ele ligou para o Hilton perguntando se você havia reservado o salão para o casamento.

Merda!

- Talvez deva voltar outra hora – murmurei virando de costas e ouvi Edward dizer meu nome friamente, me convidando para entrar. Ele me chamou de Isabella. – Olá, Senhor – disse quando fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Maggie, pode sair para almoçar... Melhor, tire o resto da tarde livre. Tranque as portas de vidro quando sair, por favor? Isabella e eu passaremos a tarde planejando nosso casamento – Edward pediu em seu telefone e desligou com um clique suave.

Oh merda.

- Quando te pedi em casamento, você disse que _sim _e que queria fazer a recepção no hotel Hilton porque ama o salão de festas. Eu paguei duzentos mil dólares para que eles encaixassem nosso casamento na data que você escolhesse nos próximos meses – disse lentamente com o olhar flamejante cravado em mim – Não sei porque eu estou surpreso com isso. Você não marcou data nenhuma. Assim como também se recusa a morar comigo. Só posso compreender isso como um desafio.

Não falei nada porque ele não tinha me dado permissão para explicação. E pelo jeito, não daria. Eu errei por ter esquecido completamente desse detalhe, na verdade, todas as coisas do casamento estavam intocadas. Passei mais tempo dando dicas a Alice do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu estava errada e ia pagar pelo meu erro por respeito ao homem que sempre movia mundos e fundos para dar o que queria. Sou uma tremenda egoísta que não o merece. Essa realidade me fez querer chorar, porém, isso acabaria com o momento. Não tinha permissão para expor minhas emoções.

Observei-o caminhar lentamente até a mim e parou atrás do meu corpo, tirando meu terninho bruscamente e segurando meu cabelo com força, puxando minha cabeça para o lado.

- Por quê? Isabella você nunca desafiou-me tanto quanto hoje. Você nunca fez isso. O que houve? Você sabe que eu odeio toda essa situação. Estou furioso... O que eu faço com você?

- Bata-me – sussurrei precisando ser punida. Eu tinha magoado tanto em poucos dias que precisava que ele me castigasse.

- Deite-se sobre a mesa. – instruiu liberando o aperto dos meus cabelos. Ele mesmo levantou minha saia – Vinte palmadas para aprender a não me desafiar – sussurrou tirando minha calcinha. Eu estava vestido renda, doeria o resto do dia o pano contra minha pele sensível. – Conte comigo.

- Sim senhor – sussurrei mordendo meus lábios. Não seria palmada sexual, mesmo que fosse erótico pra caramba.

- Não sou seu senhor. – disse batendo forte na minha bunda, meu corpo impulsionou para frente e a beirada da mesa machucou minha coxa – Sou seu mestre. Controlo sua vida, seu mundo, seu universo. – sussurrou passando a palma da mão pelas minhas costas.

- Meu mestre.

- Diga o que quero ouvir.

- Você é o meu mestre. Meu amor. Controla minha vida, meu mundo, meu universo porque me ama – respondi convicta e firme. Essa era a verdade, mesmo que eu não o merecesse.

- Sim! Eu te amo porque você é a minha – murmurou mordendo de um jeito nada delicado o lóbulo da minha orelha – Seu castigo não foi esquecido – sussurrou dando o primeiro tapa e forte. Oh merda e merda. Isso dói.

- Um – grunhi sabendo que eu estava merecendo.

- Isso, minha menina, seja obediente.

Vinte palmadas que me fariam pensar duas vezes antes de sentar em qualquer lugar hoje me levaram a beira das lágrimas. Não era só eu que sentia isso. Edward também. Ele ficava incalculavelmente frio e distante, precisando controlar suas emoções como meu dominante e meu namorado. Fui diretamente para casa depois disso, joguei-me em minha cama e chorei pela tarde inteira. Tentei impedir Alice, que depois de chegar em casa e me encontrar aos frangalhos, ligou para seu primo soltando os cachorros, gritando que ele era um imbecil por me fazer chorar daquele jeito e ela nem sabia o que era.

Estava sendo boba e literalmente desperdiçando meu relacionamento por não conseguir dizer abertamente meus medos. Casamento sempre me deu pânico, porque sempre soube que nunca seria normal a este ponto. Eu tenho necessidades estranhas que a rotina de um casamento poderia ficar enfadonha e sem graça. Sei que vou passar minha vida inteira com Edward, mas se continuasse me comportando assim, talvez isso não aconteceria. Eu tinha que aprender a lidar com meus desafios. E medos. Não queria ter uma vida de uma mulher normal, porque não sou uma, isso pode destruir quem sou e minha essência. Se tentarmos levar o casamento e nosso real relacionamento morrer com o tempo? Vou me contentar com sexo na cama sem nenhuma outra coisa?

- Isabella? – Edward puxou o travesseiro que eu estava abraçada. Eca, eu estava descabelada e melecada, ele não precisava me ver assim. – Bella? Conversa comigo, por favor.

- Eu tenho medo de ser uma mulher normal.

- O quê?

- Casamento me assusta, Edward. Se quem somos um dia desaparecer? Eu não tenho merecido tudo que você faz por mim, todo o seu amor e devoção. Tenho negligenciado seus pedidos que sempre são tão poucos comparados ao mundo que você faz mover com meus desejos. Não tenho merecido estar na sua cama e ao seu lado agora, e se mais para frente, não conseguir ser uma boa esposa?

- Nós somos normais dentro do nosso padrão de vida. Eu quero e sempre vou proporcionar tudo do bom e do melhor para você. E sou eu quem define se você merece estar ao meu lado e principalmente na minha cama – murmurou descendo a mão da minha cintura para a parte de trás do meu joelho, separou minhas pernas, se encaixou ali e se virou na cama de modo que estivesse deitado em cima de mim. Abusadamente abriu alguns botões da minha blusa e apertou meus seios – Você é maravilhosa, sexo com você é perfeito, eu amo fodê-la, eu amo fazer amor, assim como também amo conversar com você, ouvi-la contar sobre seu dia, amo seu sorriso, amo seus gemidos e seu olhar de luxuria quando está pendurada no meu quarto de jogos esperando que use o seu corpo do jeito que bem entender.

- Edward... – suspirei pela maneira que ele se movia.

- Reconheça que nós somos perfeitos juntos... – pediu lambendo meu pescoço – Esta noite, você gozou maravilhosamente por mim duas vezes. Eu nem sequer tinha penetrado ainda. Seu corpo me ama. Ele me reconhece.

- Nós somos perfeitos juntos.

- Se colocar a mão na sua boceta agora e eu sei que estará molhada, esperando pelo meu toque.

- Já está.

- Eu amo ser tudo que você precisa.

- Eu também amo.

- Venha morar comigo, Isabella.

- Sim, eu vou morar com você.

Edward tirou o rosto do meu pescoço e olhou nos meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça positivamente. Meu interior inteiro se contorceu com a alegria estampada no seu rosto. Era como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam de pura excitação.

- Eu preciso fazer amor com você agora.

Balancei minha cabeça mais ainda e rapidamente ele estava tirando minha calcinha e ajudei na pressa, arrancando minha roupa enquanto ele arrancava a sua. Edward preencheu-me e não controlei o gemido ao senti-lo por completo, entrando e saindo repetidamente em um ritmo não tão rápido, mas não lento o suficiente para me frustrar. Era um movimento enlouquecedor, que praticamente obrigava meus quadris de seguir junto. Sua testa estava colada na minha, olhando nos meus olhos. Nós dois gemíamos contra a boca do outro, tentando nos fundir e virar um só de puro e completo prazer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Propriedades Diversas.**

**.**

Bastaram duas semanas e ele conseguiu arrumar tudo para minha mudança. Alice e eu passamos noites e mais noites empacotando nossos pertences. Já que, assim como eu, ela também estava de mudança. Pagamos uma singela multa por rescindir o contrato antes do tempo e seguimos nossas vidas. A última noite foi de choro e uma garrafa de vinho, ajudando a trazer todas as lembranças que compartilhamos juntas em tantos anos dividindo o mesmo teto. Parte de mim estava com o coração partido por não ter mais minha melhor amiga me esperando em casa com sorvete, mas a outra parte estava ansiosa e com medo de morar com meu namorado e dominante. No outro dia de manhã, Edward estava ordenando coisas a todo lado, falando ao seu celular e me mandou ficar sentada e quieta enquanto ele resolvia tudo. Aproveitei para lixar minhas unhas enquanto carregavam minhas caixas até o caminhão e depois tive o trabalho de me encaixar no luxo em que Edward vivia.

- Você está bem, Isabella? – Edward perguntou parando de falar no telefone com sua secretária. – Precisa de algo?

- Podemos apenas deixar tudo isso e comer? Estou realmente faminta.

- Mas já? Nós comemos... – disse e olhou nos meus olhos. – Você está com preguiça.

- Fome.

- Preguiça.

Suspirei exasperada e continuei alinhando as roupas no closet. Como eu tinha tanta coisa? Como isso aconteceu? Tinha roupa que lembrava de ter comprado, mas nunca usado. Além de mil sapatos que não sabia se iria caber dentro do espaçoso closet do quarto principal. Edward era organizado... demais. Eu também era, mas ele não queria esperar e estava arrumando tudo. Respirei fundo e não revirei os olhos, focando minha atenção na tarefa até terminar algumas horas depois e realmente faminta. Entrei no chuveiro para tirar o suor do dia e colocar uma roupa limpa, me perguntando onde estava Edward.

Deitei na cama pronta para tirar um cochilo já que ele tinha saído, mas foi deitar que ele voltou para o quarto com um sorriso idiota no rosto, deitando-se ao meu lado.

- Cadê você faminta? – perguntou e eu ri envergonhada – Fiz um bom almoço para nós dois.

- Agora estou cansada.

- Prometo deixar você dormir, está com algumas horas de sono atrasada. Meu dever é cuidar do seu bem estar – sussurrou me beijando levemente. – Lembrando disso, segunda-feira você retorna a academia e passa a dormir no horário correto.

- Mas... Se eu dormir oito horas por noite, você não vai fazer sexo comigo durante a semana? – perguntei genuinamente curiosa e um pouco afetada.

- Se eu te acordar, você vai sair de casa mais tarde – disse quase revirando os olhos. – Eu sei dos seus horários, lembra?

A necessidade dele de estar no controle não me assustava mais. Antigamente ainda ficava um pouco confusa, mas contanto que ele cuidasse de tudo, eu realmente não me importava. Além do mais, Edward sempre fazia as coisas com perfeição e claro, com a ajuda da minha fiel secretária, que era mais organizada que ele próprio e calma como uma freira. Levantei da cama diretamente para a sala de jantar, onde ele colocou meu almoço leve. Uma salada fresca de manga, kani e cebola agridoce com arroz e frango grelhado forraram meu estômago e eu estava grata pelo mimo, tanto que nem precisei lavar louça. Era um final de semana e eu não estava cozinhando. Nós não estávamos jogando devido a mudança.

Edward trocou algumas coisas que mexi e internamente revirei os olhos, honestamente, como ele pode ser tão maníaco? Fiquei conversando com meus pais por um tempo até que ele sentiu a necessidade de sentar na poltrona no fim de cama, apoiar o cotovelo no joelho e ficar me encarando com seus lindos olhos penetrantes. Passei a gaguejar um pouco, sentindo um tremor que sempre terminava na minha vagina. Ele não estava me tocando, mas já sentia sua presença. Era forte e inebriante. Seu olhar me dizia todas as coisas que planejava fazer comigo. Todas as coisas que eu sabia que ele faria assim que encerrasse a ligação.

- Eu vou dizer a ele, mamãe. Também te amo. Tchau – sussurrei apertando o encerrar na tela e coloquei o telefone na mesinha de apoio ao lado.

Edward ficou de pé, puxando-me pelos tornozelos para escorregar da minha posição sentada e soltei uma risadinha porque meu vestido embolou todo na cintura. Ele tirou o relógio e jogou em cima da poltrona, ajoelhando na cama e deitando em cima de mim. Eu gostava quando ele fazia isso, apesar de pesado, ele nunca relaxava totalmente o peso e eu sentia uma sensação de quentinho que só ele poderia me dar. Abracei-o com minhas pernas e braços.

- Você está morando comigo agora e nós vamos casar em poucos meses. Isso não é maravilhoso? – sussurrou arrastando o nariz pelo meu pescoço, enviando uma onda de arrepios até meus pés. – Todas as coisas que eu planejo fazer com você, Isabella. – murmurou com uma voz doce, arrastada e extremamente sensual. – Eu vou te foder novamente em todos os cômodos da casa, vou te marcar como minha de diversas formas, eu vou te deixar tão dolorida que você vai passar semanas andando e lembrando de tudo que fiz com você.

- Oh...

- Mas não hoje. – disse com um sorriso observando que eu já estava uma mistura de gemidos baixinhos e ansiedade. – Vamos sair para jantar com nossos amigos, além do mais, você passou a semana inteira trabalhando dobrado no escritório e ainda empacotando as coisas de noite. Hoje eu vou te mimar o tempo todo... A semana inteira você não vai ser nada além de estragada por mim.

Devo ter feito um beicinho, porque mesmo que amasse seus mimos, eu estava louca para batizar o apartamento novamente e me sentir gloriosamente dolorida enquanto andava, lembrando todas as coisas sujas que ele fez e fará comigo. Edward riu suavemente e me deu um beijinho nos lábios e rolou para o lado, incapaz de soltá-lo, acabei ficando torta na cama e ele riu mais ainda.

- Paciência é uma virtude, amor. – sorriu e me puxou para deitar em cima dele, mas só para rolar o edredom e me fazer deitar no lençol – Soneca da tarde, eu sei que você ama isso.

- Fica aqui comigo um pouquinho?

- Quem disse que não vou dormir também?

Arregalei os olhos um pouco confusa. Edward não era fã de dormir de tarde, ele às vezes me deixava fazer isso, mas sempre sozinha. Aproveitava o tempo para trabalhar no escritório e me acordava logo que estava com vontade de fazer algo, isso podia ser duas horas depois ou apenas dez minutos.

- Você está fazendo minhas mudanças por mim, para nossa vida como casal, eu também vou fazer isso. Faço qualquer coisa por você, Bella – sussurrou e o abracei extremamente apertado, porque fui boba por muito tempo dando voz as minhas inseguranças. – Nós sabemos que seria diferente, Bella.

- Eu sei. Obrigada. Eu te amo – respondi beijando-o docemente, mas não aprofundei, nós provavelmente estaríamos nus em dois segundos assim que a faísca acendesse o fogo.

Dormi a tarde inteira, ele provavelmente tirou um cochilo, porque quando acordei, ele não estava com cara de sono, longe disso, mas tinha os olhos presos em mim, observando meu sono com um sorriso.

- Até em seu sono você diz que me ama. Isso é tão doce – disse esfregando o polegar nos meus lábios. Sorri timidamente e sentei na cama. – É hora de se arrumar, baby. Fique mais linda ainda.

- Vou escolher sua roupa e chamo quando desocupar o banheiro. – retruquei caminhando diretamente para o closet, já com a roupa em mente.

Não demorei muito me arrumando. Um vestido preto justo ao corpo com alças grossas e um decote singelo em V, com sapatos nudes e minha bolsa da Chanel eu estava pronta. Lutei contra meu cabelo e fiz uma trança embutida até a metade, deixando a parte solta de lado jogada no meu ombro. Edward estava com uma calça jeans escura, sapato e uma camisa social preta bem alinhada ao corpo com as mangas dobradas. Sexy demais.

Nós íamos jantar em um novo restaurante francês que abriu perto da Marina. Rosalie e Emmett que deram a ideia, eles adoravam conhecer novos restaurantes, sempre tinham boas dicas de lugares para comer na cidade. Seguimos no_ Aston Martin Vanquish_, o ouro negro de Edward. Todo preto reluzente que refletia as luzes da cidade de tão limpo. Eu amava esse carro, tinha um banco de couro incrível e excelente memórias dentro dele, estas mesmas me fizeram sorrir e arrepiar lembrando da incrível surra e o sexo alucinante no apertado banco de trás, não sabia que dava para fazer coisas incríveis em tão pouco espaço.

Ficamos conversando sobre nossa agenda da semana, ele gostava de repassar tudo aos domingos e hoje não paramos para fazer isso. Conferi se estava tudo certo em nossos telefones e chegamos ao restaurante, ele saiu e abriu a porta pra mim, deixando o manobrista de lado.

- Vem, baby.

- Obrigada.

Identificamos nossa reserva e percebi que fomos os últimos a chegar quando fomos conduzidos a uma espécie de espaço vip. A mesa era grande e redonda, muito bem decorada. Fiquei feliz em ver os pais de Emmett e Alice e meus sogros também sentados a mesa. Abraçamos todos rapidamente e logo Esme, minha adorável sogra, perguntou-me sobre a mudança e se precisava de ajuda com algo.

- Já consegui arrumar tudo, foi bem tranquilo. Edward separou um espaço imenso pra mim – respondi com um sorriso, enquanto Edward pedia nossos pratos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Você não pode deixar a Bella escolher o que quer comer? – Rosalie comentou um pouco irritada. – Honestamente, você é muito controlador – reclamou e ganhou um tapinha de Emmett no ombro para fazê-la parar.

- Eu cuido do que é meu, Rosalie – Edward respondeu secamente e apertou minha coxa. – Isabella é altamente capaz de escolher o que quer, a questão é que ela não gosta.

- Realmente, Edward entende melhor do que eu. Além do mais, eu tenho a mania de querer comer o que ele está comendo, então, ele decide escolher o que eu gosto para ele mesmo assim belisco as duas coisas. – disse calmamente dando um olhar de "cale-se" a ela.

Rosalie revirou os olhos e bufou, Alice logo saltou da cadeira tendo um surto, ela lembrou que encontrei um bom pintor e já seriam capazes de reformar a parte externa da casa do jeito que ela queria. Todas as mulheres mergulharam de cabeça no assunto e logo era o meu casamento em pauta.

- Somente o vestido que Edward não estará participando, no mais, ele vai estar em tudo – murmurei envergonhada de ser o centro das atenções.

- Isso não é comum, você sabe. Será uma coisa ter Edward e suas exigências a todo tempo – Carlisle brincou. – Só Deus sabe o quanto ele pode ser exigente, espere, eu sei. Aturei as birras desse menino que mal sabia falar, mas já sabia o que não queria – provocou e Edward corou. O pai dele e ele tinham uma relação muito boa, às vezes ele ainda era um menino do papai.

- Isabella quer que eu participe, ela tem um ponto válido... É meu casamento também.

- Eu acho importante que ele escolha as coisas comigo – murmurei olhando-o ternamente. Ele estava cedendo meu único pedido, sabendo que jamais poderia fazer isso sem me irritar completamente com Rosalie e Alice. A presença dele seria refrescante e um freio, além do mais, ele poderia controlar como queremos as coisas. Meu desejo é que seja uma noite maravilhosa, dos sonhos de qualquer noiva, mas que seja o sonho dele também. Ele quer isso.

- Isso é tão romântico. Estou pensando em obrigar Jasper a fazer o mesmo – Alice suspirou e nós sorrimos.

- Obrigado, Edward – Jasper resmungou brincando, mas sabendo que Alice era rainha do controle, assim como o primo. Eu realmente não entendia Rosalie, não era como se Emmett não controlasse a respiração dela.

Enquanto a conversa fluía calmamente pela mesa, senti os dedos de Edward acariciarem meu ombro desocupado, então, ele escorregou para minha nuca, massageando-me docemente. Ele beijou meu pescoço e soltei uma risadinha sentindo cosquinha.

- Amo esse penteado – sussurrou beijando atrás da minha orelha. – Eu posso enrolar seu cabelo na minha mão e puxar pra trás enquanto te fodo de quatro na nossa cama.

- Oh...

- Descruze suas pernas e afaste seus joelhos... Não quero que você tenha nenhuma fricção. Quero que sinta dor de não ter meu toque enquanto comemos – disse baixinho e assenti fazendo o que mandou. – Coloque sua mão na minha perna – orientou e fiz calmamente, observando os rostos distraídos e ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha, arrastando lentamente até sua ereção. – Isso que seu vestido e essas pernas maravilhosas fizeram comigo. Você vai cuidar disso de joelhos quando chegarmos em casa ou eu posso estar tão louco e te foder aqui mesmo, na frente de todas essas pessoas...

Mesmo com a mão sobre a minha, a toalha da mesa disfarçava minha mão acariciando-o sobre o jeans e ele permitiu que abrisse um pouco seu zíper para dar mais espaço. Ele era capaz de sorrir e conversar, beber seu vinho e manter a expressão serena, mas seus olhos estavam selvagens e sua outra mão na minha coxa me apertava, beliscava, subia até minha calcinha fingindo enfiar um dedo dentro de mim e logo saía. Eu estava tentando acompanhar Alice falar sem respirar sobre os preparativos do seu casamento e a reforma da casa. Edward sufocou um gemido quando o apertei levemente. Eu precisava levá-lo em minha boca e agora.

- Senhor. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – sussurrei olhando em seus olhos e ele assentiu.

- Não se dê nenhum alivio enquanto não chegar lá.

Balancei a cabeça de acordo e levantei pedindo licença a todos, seguindo pela escada, virando em um corredor que indicava o banheiro.

- Dra. Swan? – ouvi uma voz masculina me chamar e virei. – Oi! Olá! – disse em apreciação e revirei os olhos internamente.

- Oi, Sr. Volturi.

- Como vai?

- Muito bem, apenas jantando com minha família.

Aro Volturi dava em cima de mim descaradamente, não queria que Edward encontrasse com ele e por isso pedi licença e corri para o banheiro sem olhar para trás. Seria muito estranho se alguém entrasse e me visse ali sentada sobre meus joelhos e por isso coloquei minha bolsa do lado, seria uma desculpa de ter caído no chão e estava guardando as coisas. Esperei pacientemente alguns minutos e quando a porta se abriu e ouvi o clique suave da fechadura sendo trancada, eu sorri. Conhecia muito bem aqueles sapatos.

- Venha aqui e mostre sua apreciação – disse e me aproximei de joelhos abrindo sua calça – Tome tudo, quero sentir bem fundo do jeito que você sabe, baby. Pegue tudo que eu te der, sei que vai ser muito mais requintado do que o jantar... Tudo é pra você.

Sorri quando sua ereção saltou livre. Ele era tão lindo quando ficava assim e por mim. Passei minha língua na sua glande, experimentando o pré-gozo, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Enquanto mantive-o na minha boca, chupando, lambendo, acariciando e provocando, deixei meus olhos vagarem para os seus mais de uma vez. Ele estava louco, gemendo, empurrando mais fundo e segurando a vontade de ser bruto comigo. Não demorou muito para senti-lo jorrar forte na minha boca. Honestamente, o gosto era horrível. Eu engoli antes de pensar nisso ou me focar, senão, viraria para o lado e vomitaria.

Ele me ajudou a levantar, limpei minha perna e fui até o espelho limpar minha boca e retocar minha maquiagem. Edward ajeitou sua roupa novamente olhando-me através do reflexo. Ele subiu meu vestido e acariciou minha bunda diversas vezes.

- Vontade de deixar essa pele maravilhosa aqui bastante vermelha e sensível. Depois de deixar louca querendo gozar... – sussurrou mordendo meu ombro, empurrando sua parte bastante animada em mim. – Eu prometi te mimar, esse momento foi uma concessão, você precisava disso e eu não nego nada que você queira. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – virei-me jogando meus braços ao seu redor.

Edward segurou meu rosto e beijou-me profundamente, descendo sua mão para meu seio, penetrando um dedo no meu decote e pude sentir brincando com meu mamilo, deixando-o ainda mais duro e desceu para minha perna, puxando para cima e encaixando entre elas, esfregando seu jeans no meu centro sensível. Se ele fizesse isso de novo eu poderia gozar.

Alguém bateu na porta e quebrou nosso momento. A senhora que estava do lado de fora nos deu um sorriso todo cheio de merda quando nos viu sair e balançou a cabeça pra mim, mostrando que meu acompanhante era muito bonito. Sorri agradecendo e peguei a mão de Edward, mas fomos parados por um corpo e quando reconheci, fiquei tensa. Edward percebeu isso.

- Oh, Dra. Swan. Nos encontramos novamente.

_Merda, cale-se_. O aperto de Edward na minha cintura ia deixar marca.

- Pois é, bem previsível quando você está no caminho – respondi com um sorriso seco. – Este é meu noivo, Edward Cullen. Querido, ele é um cliente.

Ambos trocaram um aperto de mão bem apertado da parte do meu noivo e pedi licença, vendo que nossa família estava sendo servida. Edward estava com raiva. Aro não poupou olhares indiscretos para meu corpo e eu nunca dei graças a Deus dele ser tão controlado ao ponto de não explodir e dar um soco nele. Se alguma oportunidade surgisse ele faria algo.

- Peço desculpas. Isabella encontrou um cliente e ficamos presos na conversa chata dele no corredor do banheiro – Edward desculpou-se puxando minha cadeira.

- Que indelicado, querido. Está tudo bem, vamos comer – Esme deu tapinhas na mão dele.

- Que cliente? – Jasper perguntou.

- Aro Volturi. Você conhece? – Edward respondeu e prendi a respiração.

- Ele é um tremendo babaca, para ser sincero. Mesmo que tenha muito dinheiro, é um porco. Nossos casos sempre são para defendê-lo de alguma merda. Bella passa muito tempo conferindo se a bunda dele não está suja...

- Ele é um cliente rentável. – murmurei encolhendo os ombros. Edward ia explodir em breve.

- Certo. Vamos mudar de assunto? – Rosalie veio em meu favor. – Podemos falar que enquanto vocês procuram toalhas de linho fino e flores, Emmett e eu vamos montar um enxoval porque estou grávida de quatro meses e tudo mais.

O choque deixou todo mundo em silêncio, logo começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo atraindo atenção de todo restaurante. Depois da surpresa, levantei para abraçá-la e acariciar sua barriga ainda bem baixa, mas definitivamente bem mais durinha. Não dava para perceber. Fiquei extremamente feliz por eles e entendi a insistência desse jantar com todo mundo. Emmett estava se vangloriando o tempo todo, falando que seria um macho e que iria dominar o mundo. Alice, claro, precisou soltar comentários que Rosalie estaria enorme no meu casamento, porém, eu não me importava contanto que ela estivesse no altar ao meu lado.

Mesmo depois do jantar, minha mente ainda estava computando a notícia. Será que Edward e eu teríamos filhos? Eu sabia que ele gosta de criança, já brincamos uma vez ou outra sobre isso, mas como seria a dinâmica de criar uma criança com o nosso relacionamento? Como iria ser? Edward estava silencioso, chegamos em casa cansados, meu sapato tinha espremido meu pé por muito tempo.

- Você quer tomar um banho quente e relaxante? – ofereci enquanto tirava minha roupa.

- Eu quero que você pare de atender Aro Volturi – disse e balancei a cabeça resignada.

- Sim senhor – respondi abaixando minha cabeça.

- Não importa o quão rentável ele seja, não quero você envolvida com um homem sujo, não quero seu nome na lama, não quero que ele te olhe daquela maneira, não quero a sua segurança em risco. Eu tentei lembrar de onde o conheço e esse homem tem muito mais história suja que você sequer pode imaginar – disse e entendi seu ponto. Edward sabia algo que até eu mesma como advogada dele em alguns casos não sabia – Ele pode ser perigoso e não quero você perto dele.

Eu estava me sentindo uma criança inocente e um pouco perturbada. Felizmente, Edward teve pena da minha confusão e soltou um suspiro consternado.

- Aro é um dominante, Isabella. Ele é a classe mais suja e baixa que já vi. Ele é sádico, espanca pequenas mulheres até o sangue jorrar. Várias de suas submissas literalmente enlouqueceram... Ele tem uma história em Nova Iorque.

- Oh...

- Ele já tentou algo? Responda-me.

- Nunca. Quer dizer, quando percebi sua conversa mole e seus olhares eu cortei rapidamente. Ele não é o único que faz isso, nunca passou dos limites nem nada, só é chato demais – respondi calmamente, tentando controlar minha respiração ofegante, lembrando das imagens que Edward me mostrara sobre até onde um sádico podia ir.

- Vou pedir para Jéssica uma lista de todos os seus clientes e vou limpar os indesejáveis – murmurou aproximando-se e segurou meu cabelo com força. – Prepare o banho quente e me espere na posição 1, totalmente pelada, no banheiro. Nós vamos brincar na água um pouco – disse e me beijou, empurrando a língua bruscamente dentro da minha boca. – Você é minha. Não fique abalada com isso, eu o mataria antes de sonhar encostar em você. Ele e qualquer outro.

Edward mataria por mim, isso eu nunca duvidei. Agora, eu estava levemente em pânico porque tinha a sensação estranha de ter estado na mesma sala que um sádico e ele provavelmente esteve perto de mim esse tempo todo com o forte desejo de me espancar, não para o prazer, mas para minha dor e possivelmente o fim da minha sanidade. No mundo BDSM existe uma linha muito tênue que pode ser perigosa e eu estava grata que Edward fosse meu dominante e. ao mesmo tempo, meu futuro marido.


End file.
